


Flaws

by Kira_K



Series: Introspective Peter Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided incesty feelings, POV Peter Hale, Peter loves Talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loved Talia but it was not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags.

Peter had flaws. He knew he was vain, he could be annoying and manipulating. (Though this one is not a flaw in his own eyes.) His control could be snapped, he was weak, especially since the ressurection. He loved his family. (This one is a mistake he paid dearly for.) But there is none left who could judge him.

Peter loved Talia, probably more than anybody else – she was his big sister, his alpha, his protector, his reason. His wolf missed curling up together in front of the tv, his hands missed petting her fur when she chose to be shifted. 

(She never knew the whole level of his obsession with her; nor did he ever tell her. It was better this way. Still. She must have known something; for her lines were clear but not cruel. Peter was good at getting what he wanted and letting her have what she needed.) 

When she had children, Peter was… Not jealous. Jealousy implied things he did not feel, nor was he entitled to it. But the babies demanded all her attention and he was left bereft. His sudden free time was spent doing research, collecting information and making plans to hide the bodies he did not yet kill. (It was only a matter of time. Peter was realistic enough to know himself.) He looked for failsafes, for ways to change the rules. 

The children grew and Peter could hold semi-intelligent conversations with them. He tried to befriend them. (Friendship was simple. You had to fake some interest and then you had to exchange increasing favours.) He generally liked the smaller Hales; it helped that they looked a lot like Talia. (Peter never acknowledged their father. Talia was sometimes exasperated by this enough to order Peter to “Have a beer with him, for goodness’ sake!” It never lasted for long.) Laura was perceptive but still so small. Peter hoped he wouldn’t live long enough to see Laura take the alpha-hood from Talia. Derek was simple and easy. He was nice enough to be around. Cora was still too small to be interesting.

Then the fire came and destroyed everything; destroyed Talia. Peter could hear her howl of pain right in his soul (the answer, when doubting whether he had one, was a painful yes.) Then came something he never dared to remember. Survival was a stronger instinct than loveloyalty. He broke the barrier with the last of her strength. His eyes had probably five seconds to be red before they reverted to blue; before the full weight of his deed crushed him. He escaped from the burning of his skin, the burning of his soul, escaped and didn’t notice the flow of time for the next five years.

(When he woke up from his coma his soul was still burning with the pain of what he did. Adding another mistake to it, Laura, was nothing on the grand scale of things. It should have been nothing. Yet… He couldn’t kill Derek as well.) One more flaw he would pay dearly for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day. :)


End file.
